


A Picture of the Love We Feel

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: You and Me and Baby Makes... [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny Carisi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Rafael and Sonny share a Saturday alone.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: You and Me and Baby Makes... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Picture of the Love We Feel

**Author's Note:**

> more trans Sonny content! I've had this stuck in my head for a while and was stoked to finally put it to paper. just some good ol' sweet Barisi with a side helping of smut. you don't necessarily have to read _newly minted_ to understand this, but it'll probably help! 
> 
> typical disclaimers for while sonny's trans experience is based on my own and that of trans friends, i am probably playing fast and loose with the real life medical world of being a pregnant trans man. to that, i can only say: it's fic, there's only so much realism to be had here. 
> 
> big thanks to han for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!

First, it’s a rather loud grunt, loud enough that Rafael hears it over the drum of his fingers on his keyboard. Sonny doesn’t call for his help, though, so Rafael puts it from his mind.

An hour later—Rafael knows only because he has to make a fresh pot of coffee in his office—there’s a heavy _thud_. Likely a book falling from one of their many bookshelves, or Sonny’s butterfingers busy at work. Again, though, Sonny doesn’t cry out, so Rafael goes back to work.

He’s not sure how much later it is, the third time. He’s been in a rabbit hole of a case trying to find some kind of loophole to use, when he hears the clatter of plates falling. It’s a sound he’s heard often enough to know it by ear alone—not a crash of anything breaking, but the plastic crack against marble countertop—and Rafael finally stands. He leaves his office room ajar as he pads down the short hallway to the kitchen.

He’s greeted with the sight of his boyfriend on his tip-toes, pregnant belly pressed into the countertop and arm outstretched to reach for something on a top shelf. Sonny grunts, going up on one foot and the other kicking up behind him as though it will help him reach. There’s a stack of their plates beside him, likely taken from the top shelf too.

Rafael’s breathing catches as Sonny starts to teeter and abruptly drops to have his feet flat on the floor again. Sonny sucks in a sharp breath and presses a hand to the small of his back. Rafael’s rushing forward before he can even think. Sonny hears his feet hit the kitchen tile and rolls his eyes. Rafael knows Sonny is plenty able to take care of himself and has reminded Rafael of this more than once, but it doesn’t stop his fear. 

Rafael slows as he approaches, arms outstretched.

“Hey Raf,” Sonny says with a sigh. “Did I bug you?”

“I was due for a break,” Rafael says. He reaches out and lays his hand over Sonny’s at his back, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Just stretched a little too hard,” Sonny explains. “I was just trying to get this pitcher I know we have, I wanted to make some of that juice from the freezer.” Sonny shakes his head and drops his hand from his back, linking his fingers with Rafael’s instead. “I’m still not used to carrying this weight around.” He brings their hands to his stomach, against the warm and hard feeling of _life_ growing inside him. 

“I’d offer to reach it for you, but we both know that’d be a farce.” 

Sonny laughs and it lights up his face. “I should just grab the step stool.”

“And people say _I’m_ the prideful one,” Rafael says with a shake of his head. “You’re okay though? You’ve been clumsy this morning.”

Sonny rolls his eyes again. “I dropped one book and stubbed my toe on the dining room table, that’s it.”

“The plates?” Rafael nods at the stack on the countertop.

“I got them down and fumbled them a little, that’s all. No big deal, Raf, I’m fine.”

Rafael tugs Sonny closer, shifting his hands to grasp Sonny’s hips inside. Sonny’s hands find his shoulders and they stand as close as they can with his stomach between them. Rafael glances down at Sonny’s tummy and allows himself a grin. 

“You’re being sappy again, I can see it,” Sonny teases. 

“I’m allowed,” Rafael says, unnecessarily. He knows Sonny loves his sappy side. “You’re sure there’s nothing I can do for you?” Rafael finally lifts his gaze to stare at his boyfriend, and is met with Sonny’s piercing blue eyes surrounded by a soft blush. 

Sonny chews his bottom lip for a moment before saying, “Well, there’s maybe one thing…”

Rafael’s only in a t-shirt and light lounge pants but he’s suddenly hot all over. Sonny’s blush bleeds down from his cheeks to his chest. “Oh?” He murmurs back. He rubs his thumbs over Sonny’s hips before dragging them up his sides until he can press a thumb against each of Sonny’s nipples. 

Sonny inhales sharply and presses his chest forward. He’s been so sensitive since the pregnancy started and Rafael, personally, is _obsessed_ with it. He thumbs over the pert nubs slowly, leisurely, until Sonny’s quaking in his grasp.

“Bedroom.” Sonny gasps out. “The tile will kill your knees.”

Rafael snorts and pinches Sonny’s nipple in retaliation for the remark. “Come on then,” he says, turning and leading the way out of the kitchen.

Sonny’s hot on his heels and they go tumbling into the bedroom. It’s a careful tumble, Rafael makes sure of it, that ends with Sonny on his back on the bed. He scrambles up to lay his blond-gray curls on the purple pillowcases and Rafael follows him onto the bed. He stops as Sonny’s legs fall open, a perfect invitation just waiting for him. 

Rafael reaches out and drags Sonny’s pajama pants off, tossing them over the side of the bed. Sonny’s thighs are shaking and his cock is flushed and he’s just wet enough that Rafael can see it clinging to his skin.

“Sonny,” he breathes, adjusting himself on the bed to bury his head between Sonny’s legs.

“Yeah, Raf, please,” Sonny whines. He knots one hand in Rafael’s hair and hooks a leg over his shoulder. “Been thinking about it all day.”

Rafael hums. He presses a biting kiss against Sonny’s thigh and lets his voice vibrate against the sensitive skin. “You should’ve come told me. I always make time for you.”

Sonny wriggles, trying to get Rafael closer to where he wants him most. “Didn’t wanna bug you, wasn’t a big deal. It came and went, kinda.”

Rafael nods as much as he can with Sonny’s hand lodged in his hair. He knows all too well how Sonny’s hormones have been, not only from the pregnancy but from going off testosterone. He’s glad, above all, to be here now, between his boyfriend’s thighs. He lets his breathing ghost over Sonny’s cock. “I could’ve sat you on my desk and ate you out right there,” he murmurs before dragging his tongue over his boyfriend’s cock.

Sonny’s reply is lost in a hitching gasp. The heel of his foot smacks against Rafael’s back and his hand tugs at his hair. Rafael takes his time lavishing attention to Sonny’s cock before taking it between his lips. He sucks gently, mindful of how easy it is to cross the line into oversensitivity, until Sonny tugs his face that much closer in a not so subtle hint. 

Rafael sucks harder and hums again, knowing the vibrations will rock Sonny down to his core. He drags a finger along Sonny’s entrance, pressing inside gently. He's wetter now that he’s off testosterone and Rafael’s finger slides in easily. Sonny’s thighs tighten around his head and Rafael knows he’ll get a knee to the head if he stops.

He stops and drinks in Sonny’s cry of loss. “I would’ve, you know,” Rafael says after clearing his throat. He keeps moving one finger inside Sonny, a steady and gentle press.

“Huh?” Sonny lifts his head. He looks deliciously flustered, red and hair mussed. “What?”

“I would’ve sat you on my desk, spread your legs, and tasted you right there on the mahogany.”

Sonny shivers. “What about the case?”

“The case can wait, the case can _always_ wait.” Rafael nips at Sonny’s thigh again, closer to the line of his groin. “I’d do it even in my office at One Hogan Place.”

“You would never,” Sonny hisses, flinching as Rafael tongues teasingly at his cock. 

“If you needed me to? If you couldn’t make it until we were both home?” Rafael presses a kiss to Sonny’s dick, gentle and lingering. “I would.”

A broken cry tumbles from Sonny’s lips and his hand leaves Rafael’s hair to scramble for his shoulder instead. “Get up here,” Sonny begs, “c’mon, Raf, please.”

Rafael goes quickly. He wipes his slick finger on the bedsheets before working his way up Sonny’s body. Sonny pushes up to meet him halfway for a kiss. His stomach isn’t huge by any means, he’s just shy of three months along, but it’s enough to make things like laying together and kissing a little more complicated than it usually is. It’s worth it though, and Rafael knows he’s drifting to sappy thoughts again when Sonny’s moaning brings him back to the present. 

“What do you need?” Rafael murmurs against Sonny’s lips. “Tell me.”

“You.” Sonny pushes until Rafael is the one pressed against the bed and Sonny slides into his lap almost seamlessly. The angle is better, he can lean down and kiss Rafael as much as he likes. He grinds down against Rafael’s erection, still contained in his lounge pants. “Just like this, yeah? Is that okay, Raf?”

“Perfect, Sonny, it’s perfect.” Rafael takes Sonny by the hips again and helps him writhe. He plants his feet flat on the bed and bucks up, wringing another moan from Sonny. The friction isn’t quite enough to get Rafael off, but the sight of Sonny, beautiful and pregnant and flushed bright pink, could finish the job.

Especially as he feels Sonny’s legs locking tight against him as he gets close. Sonny’s moans get breathier, sharper, cut off as his orgasm crests. It’s a sight Rafael’s become intimately familiar with since their first night together, and he watches for the umpteenth time, enraptured. 

Sonny’s back bows and he goes stiff in Rafael’s lap. He doesn’t throat his head back but he swallows, gasps hiccupping from his lips, and his eyes flutter shut. He’s warm against Rafael’s cock and the last jerks of his hips are enough to tip Rafael over the edge too.

He grunts, his own eyes shutting, as he thrusts up against Sonny and comes. He tightens his grip on Sonny’s hips as he chases his orgasm to its end, the last tendrils of pleasure tapering off before he goes slack on the bed. 

Sonny tips sideways out of his lap and curls against his side. He rests his head on Rafael’s chest, a hand thrown over his waist. 

“You’re thinking awful hard for someone who just came in the middle of a Saturday afternoon,” Rafael remarks when several minutes go by without a remark from his boyfriend. 

“Something you said,” Sonny says quietly. His voice is almost muffled against Rafael’s chest. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Rafael thinks over what he said; most of it was heat of the moment stuff, nothing especially out there or unusual. Even so, he knows he’s far from flawless. 

“No, nothin’ like that, Raf.” Sonny presses a kiss right over Rafael’s heart. “You just said...If I couldn’t wait until we were both _home_.”

Rafael runs it through his head and realizes, belatedly, that he did indeed say that. Embarrassment burns at the back of his neck and starts to trickle down his spine but he ignores it. “I did,” he agrees. “This is your home, too. I think of it that way, at least.”

Sonny lifts his head enough to prop his chin against Rafael’s sternum. He’s too pointy for it to be cute but Rafael doesn’t tell him to move. “You’ve never said that before.”

Rafael shrugs as best he can while being partially-smothered by Sonny. “It never really came up.” He strokes a hand down Sonny’s back as he considers his next words. “We’re dating, you’re pregnant, but there’s still a lot of things we haven’t necessarily talked about. Moving in together being one of them.”

Sonny smiles at him, all dimples and blue eyes. “We put one cart before the horse already, what’s another?”

Rafael rolls his eyes. “That’s a terrible metaphor.” He tilts his head slightly and Sonny answers the unasked request by leaning in and kissing him slowly. They kiss long and languid until their hearts are pounding. When Sonny pulls back, Rafael speaks against his lips. “You don’t have to decide right now. You don’t have to decide at all. You already have a key, and if you still want to have your own space, that’s fine too.”

Sonny smiles brighter again. “Seriously, can’t believe everyone thinks _I’m_ the sap in this relationship.”

“We’re two peas in a pod,” Rafael says. 

Sonny graces him with a nod. “We are. Two peas in two pods that occasionally stay over at one of the pods.” Sonny keeps speaking before Rafael can criticize his metaphor choice again. “For now, at least.” 

Rafael can’t help his grin. “For now,” he agrees. 


End file.
